


The Wedding of Their Dreams Part 3

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Chaos unfolds at the wedding of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart and their son Donovan proves that he's more than capable of handling himself.





	The Wedding of Their Dreams Part 3

He had wanted this for so long and now he finally got it. His parents were going to be married tomorrow. All he had to do was wait. So, he did his waiting at Grandpa Quentin’s apartment while his parents celebrated their last night as an unmarried couple not that he understood why.

 

While his parents dreamt of the perfect wedding or one with normal mishaps he spent the night dreaming of incidents that were considered normal for them.

 

* * *

 

The ceremony had just begun. His parents had said their vows but before they could seal their marriage with a kiss, villains of all types came bursting through the door. The scene erupted into chaos as the attending heroes battled their enemies. Bad guys were getting their butts handed to them left and right and once the fighting was finished and the bad guys tied up, his parents finally shared their first kiss as husband and wife and everything was happy.

 

* * *

 

When the ceremony actually begun he found his dreams were closer to the reality than what his parents had dreamt of. His mom fought with a far greater veracity than he had ever seen when she would train and his dad’s cold gun chilled the air in the church bringing a sense of calm to an otherwise heated battle.

 

Dawn had run him out of the way up into the rafters where he got an even better view of the fight before she herself joined in the fight. He had heard stories of his parents’ battles but had never before actually gotten the chance to see one. It was like something out of an action movie. Rip’s gun firing reminded him of when Han would shoot the bad guys in Star Wars.

 

As the battle got even more exciting he watched as his parents fought side by side with his mother kicking Dillon’s rear end six ways from Sunday in spite of having been whammied by said villain disorienting her quite a bit. His dad on the other hand was having trouble getting a lock on Scudder who used the stained-glass windows to move instantly from one place to another.

 

Suddenly Scudder had gone up through one of the higher windows to sneak onto the rafters catching Donovan by surprise. His dad looked up to aim his gun not firing when he saw his son in the villain’s arms.

 

“Everyone stand down or the kid gets it!” Scudder yelled with Donovan in his grasp and a gun pressed to his head.

“Don’t hurt him, Scudder, this is between you and me!” dad yelled from below.

“This is a war, Snart. Innocent casualties like little Vanny here are to be expected.”

“My name is Donovan!” the kid yelled as he pulled on the hand holding the gun while pressing on a nerve on Scudder’s wrist like how he had been taught by his mom causing him to release the gun.

 

Donovan grabbed the gun before it fell and bit the arm Scudder was using to hold him up. He then fell from the rafters being caught in his mother’s arms just after she knocked out Rosa. His dad took the opportunity to fire on Scudder who froze as he too fell smashing into pieces as he crashed to the floor.

 

“Oh, my sweet baby boy, are you okay?” mommy asked him as she held him close to her.

“I’m okay, mommy. I used that pressure point you showed me to get his gun,” he explained as he waved the gun in the air to show her.

“Yeah, that’s great bud, but maybe you should give that to me before someone gets hurt,” daddy responded while carefully grabbing the gun from his small hands.

“Daddy, behind you!”

 

Leonard turned just in time to freeze an assassin who was coming at them with a sword. He then turned to Sara telling her to get Donovan to safety though he insisted that he wanted to watch the fight. Apparently, he didn’t get how dangerous the situation was.

 

Whether that was because he was so young, had watched too many action flicks, heard too many stories of his parents winning in fights more serious than this, or even a combination of all of the above and more would be determined later. Right now, they had to stop the bad guys from disturbing their happy day even more than they already had.

 

When all was said and done the majority of the villains were either dead or capture with only Thawne, Savage, Prometheus, and Black Siren escaping in the mayhem. The heroes returned to the event and the reception went off without a hitch. Though they all wondered after how it was that villains from different Earths, times, and even those who had died in ways that no one should be able to return from could have been gathered to wreak so much havoc.

 

They would deal with it later. Right now, they celebrate their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated and loved far more than kudos ever will be. Seriously though, COMMENTS NOT KUDOS!!!


End file.
